A differential device, being generally referred to as the differential gear, is widely used in the transmission structure of a vehicle wheel. When a vehicle is turning aside, due to different moving distances between the left and right wheels, the turning cycles of both left and right wheels vary, during which, the moving in reverse directions, i.e. differential speed, of both left and right wheels can be achieved through the setting of a differential device. During the using of the differential, as a switching between the same and reverse direction rotation modes of two spindles in the same axis is concerned, the working status of the differential must be switched by means of a locking gear. Currently, a majority of differentials apply an electromagnetic clutch device as a locking and spindle release means. However, it is found in the widespread application of the electromagnetic clutch device that the authenticity of its action for locking and release is always under the influence of an unstable electromagnetic force. For locking status, the severe problems such as insufficient stability even disengagement are more likely to arise. Based on this, although mechanical differential devices are developed by those in the art so as to eliminate aforesaid defects, most of the devices are not practical due to excessively complicated structure, high cost and inconvenient maintenance.
Hence, to the above description, how to develop a practical and usable differential still needs further thinking and breaking through.
Therefore, aiming at aforementioned object, and after detailed design and careful estimation, a real practical invention is achieved by the inventor according to his years of experience in the making, design and development of related products.